Spooky Castle
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Tori, Jade, Beck, and Cat find themselves in a strange tower with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Alex, and Harper. To pass the time, each unwilling guest decides to tell a story. Halex/Spam/Other pairings. Happy Halloween


Spooky Castle

Chapter One: New Arrivals

Many unsuspecting individuals stumble upon it. Many reports and stories are told, but none can be proven. It simply exists, though no map will display it, no nation will claim it, no satellite can photograph it, and no one can give any indication as to where it was located. Legends tell of an enchanted castle that claims visitors for the night, only for them to awaken safe and sound in their homes. No one enters and no one leaves by their own will. This is the story of The Spooky Castle…

Settling into lavish chairs and couches, several young adults looked at one another as a thunderstorm rumbled outside. Rain collided with the stone walls and windows in the ominous tower. Webs lined the ceiling and walls, mysterious creaks, bumps, calls, and clanging sounded throughout the hallways and rooms without any explanation or source to be found. Flights of staircases leading nowhere, circling around the castle, or leading to the room the walker began in filled the spaces between furnished yet abandoned rooms. The absence of lights or electricity added to the unease each guest felt, but an ample supply of torches made their stay more comfortable. Eerie chills passed through every now and then, despite the fact that no windows or doors were ever opened. Wind howled outside, sending chills down the guests' spines. However, they felt secure within the structure.

Tonight, the castle held Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Alex Russo, and Harper Finkle. Dressed in their casual clothing, the group quickly became acquainted and reacquainted. Tori, Cat, Jade, and Beck having attended the same grade level at Hollywood Arts High School eliminated their need for introductions, Carly, Sam, and Freddie had known one another since third grade and worked on the webseries iCarly for roughly seven years, and Alex and Harper had been in a relationship for over five years. Carly, Sam, and Freddie served as a bridge between the Harper and Alex and the Hollywood Arts students, having met the latter at a house-party-turned-rave three years ago, and once stayed with Alex and the Russo family during a storm roughly two years back.

With formalities settled, a deeper truth was revealed: Alex Russo, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett were born with the blessing of magic. Alex discovered her family secret at the age of nine, while Carly and Sam didn't stumble upon their supernatural gift until their senior year of high school. Harper had been given magic through her bond with Alex, though her powers were less potent than a natural wizard. In addition to magic, Carly and Sam had formed a relationship shortly after their awakening as wizards, Beck and Jade maintained their high school romance, and all had kept in contact with their close friends over the years.

"So, now that that's out of the way, what should we do?" Alex said as she settled into her section of the couch between Harper and Cat. "I've tried all the teleportation spells I know, and there's no way out. Looks like we're stuck here for the night."

"Nothing creepy about that," Freddie exclaimed. "Magic's still new to me, but I'm guessing this sort of thing doesn't just happen."

"Everything happens for a reason, dude," Jade replied as she nuzzled against Beck's warm, muscular chest.

"So, anybody up for some ghost stories?" Beck suggested, eager to break the ice. "Or anything? Because just sitting here kinda sucks."

The group agreed, paying no attention to the transparent spirits resembling bed sheet ghosts floating in and out of the room.

"I'll go first," Alex spoke up before conjuring a large hat atop her head. "He who wears the sacred hat has the floor. This one might not be scary, but it's full of fanservice. This is the story of Sam and Carly's Halloween with Harper and Alex." The Hispanic wizard cleared her throat and recalled events from years gone by. "It was a dark and stormy night when fate once again brought the iCarly girls to my house on Waverly Place. It was Halloween night, and I was ready to play some pranks. But, Harper's conscience and the storm forced me to cancel my plans and stay inside."

"I can't believe you're gonna tell them this," Harper groaned, her soft cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Harper, only the wearer of the sacred hat can speak!" Alex jokingly scolded her girlfriend. "So, there we were in my room on Halloween night. My folks were at a party, and my brothers were at a movie, so Harper and I had the place to ourselves. Pretty exciting, huh? Well, it gets even better…"

On Halloween night years ago, Alex closed her shades and sat down on her bed. "Well, this sucks," she declared. "I don't even get any candy."

"I'm sure we can come up with something to pass the time," Harper comforted her friend-turned-lover. "We've got all night to think of something." Donning her devilish grin, Alex conjured a bottle of breath-freshener and sprayed it into her mouth. "Not that, Alex. You're worse than a boy."

"Ooh, I've got an idea," Alex bounced back. "Harper, hold still."

"What are you gonna…" the redheaded young woman began to ask as her friend muttered a spell to herself. Before she could finish her sentence, Harper found herself surrounded by pink, glittery light flowing like a small cyclone. When the magical veil vanished, she found herself in a skin-tight black leotard complete with a white cotton-tail, high heels, and bunny ears atop her head. Her outfit hugged her plump bottom, stretched over her round, soft belly, and tightly dressed as well as pushed up and partially exposed her plump, round breasts. "Oh my gosh, Alex!"

Alex stared shamelessly at her friend's curvy and exposed thighs, calves, arms, and chest. "Best Halloween ever," she declared. "Take a look in the mirror, you hottie."

Trudging over to the mirror, all the while trying not to trip on her heels, Harper took a long look at herself. "Huh," she declared, placing her hand on her hip. "I hate you, Alex. Thanks for making me look great without my permission. Although, this outfit is killing my boobs."

"Well, feel free to take it off, love," Alex suggested as her cheeks began to grow red. "You'd look great with just the tail and bunny-ears." As the wizard began to giggle at her naughty fantasy, she felt herself become immersed in magical energy. When the haze cleared, Alex found her hair tightly pulled back into a long, braided ponytail, her lips reddened, and her body clad in the famous Slave Bikini from Star Wars Episode Six. The golden-metal top barely contained her breasts, the bottom squeezed her hips, and the entire outfit left most of her body exposed. "Wow, Harper. I didn't know you were _into_ this sort of thing. Justin would swoon if he knew."

"Justin's not really my type, Alex," the redheaded bunny replied, taking a seat next to her slave friend. "We outgrew each other. I know you're his sister, but you have to know that you're not a substitute. You're the one I love."

"Thanks, babe," Alex warmly answered before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend's moist lips. "I love you too. But, there is one problem."

"What?" Harper asked, her heart still fluttering.

"You're _way_ too small and fit to be Jabba the Hutt," the wizard answered before waving her hands and casting another spell.

Suddenly, Harper found herself about thirty pounds heavier and clad in Leia's Slave Bikini as well. Shooting up onto her feet, Harper looked down as her belly flopped down, bounced, and caused the rest of her body to jiggle. Letting out an involuntary belch, the redhead covered her mouth with her dimpled hands and "sausage-fingers" before blushing and looking over her expanded figure. "You are such a pervert!" she cried out.

"It was just a joke," the Hispanic young woman defended herself. "I mean, I _do_ like the way you wear that weight, but the real you is _way_ sexier."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," the overweight young woman pouted. "Look, I like my curves, but I don't do fat." Casting a spell on herself, Harper returned to her plump but healthy figure, though she kept the Slave Bikini and long, braided ponytail. Looking over her girlfriend, Alex found herself blushing once again. "You like?"

Glancing at her girlfriend's slightly exposed posterior, soft back, and shapely legs, the wizard gently turned her around, looked over her belly and figure, blushed like a schoolgirl, and hugged Harper. "I _love_ ," she declared.

"That's when we heard our apartment doorbell ring," Alex narrated, her voice full of suspense. "We only ever gave the key to the Sub Station to one person, and that was Carly Shay. So, I rushed Harper to the door before she could get dressed, fixed my hair, and threw open our door. Sam and Carly got one look at the twin Slave Leia's, and said…"

"Are we interrupting something?" Carly asked, slightly embarrassed.

"That's kind of hot," Sam beamed, eying up the two until Carly gave her a gentle slap on the stomach.

"No, we were just playing Dress-Up: Wizards Edition," Harper giggled. "I wanted to cover up, but you know how that goes."

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it," Sam replied, placing her hand on her hip. "Mind if we come in?"

"Sure," Alex and Harper answered in harmony.

"Sorry to drop in like this," Carly spoke up once she and Sam were inside. "We were on our way back from a conference, and it just started pouring out."

"Yeah, we noticed," Alex added as she returned her and Harper's clothing to normal. "We've been stuck inside all night. You two want a hot chocolate? Maybe some candy we were gonna hide from trick-or-treaters?"

"I'll take a hot chocolate, please," Carly answered. "Knowing Sam, she'll take one of each."

"You know me so well," the blond said with a smile. "Oh, and we've got some news for you two. Get ready to mess your pants."

"Why don't we get settled in first?" the brunette young woman suggested. "No need to rush this, babe."

"Alright," Sam gave in with a smile. "No guessing who wears the pants in this relationship." Alex let out a good-natured snicker as she and Harper served their guests. "Thanks for letting us crash here for a bit. It sucks that a storm had to hit on Halloween."

"Definitely," Harper replied. "But at least it brought us all together. Oh, Carly, can you grab some napkins, please?"

"Sure," Carly eagerly answered as she got up and began to take a handful of napkins from the counter.

Sam's heart skipped a beat at the arrival of an opportunity too grand to deny. "Well, you've got the weather, here's the news," she excitedly declared before waving her hands. In a flicker of glittery blue light, Carly's wardrobe evolved from a tasteful flannel shirt and light jacket to an extremely skimpy pink thong-bikini so tight it left grooves on the young woman's hips and upper back.

As Carly gasped in horror, Alex dropped a coffee mug in shock, causing it to shatter on the floor while Harper blushed heavily and tried not to stare. Amidst the shock and awe, Carly turned around, covered her nearly exposed breasts with her left arm, and slapped Sam across the cheek with her right hand. "You pig!" the brunette angrily exclaimed. "But Sam's not the _only_ one with news." Waving her hands, Carly surrounded her girlfriend in pink light that, upon fading, revealed a heavily made-up young woman with lips as red as a sunset and heavily glossed, full mermaid makeup around her eyes, a beauty mark on her left cheek, long and pink toe and fingernails, teased and fluffed hair, a slight tan, enlarged breasts, and a shining silver Brazilian V-hip one-piece swimsuit that left most of her back and lower cheeks exposed. To add to Sam's terror, the young woman also found herself striking an alluring pose, with her left hand proudly placed atop her left hip and her right arm in her poofy hair with her posterior pushed outward, all the while puckering her red lips and facing her peers. "My beauty queen," Carly taunted her girlfriend with a proud smile on her face.

"Now that was low," Sam replied with a sense of humor to her voice. "Sorry, Carls."

"Well, I think you two get the idea," Carly declared, forgetting the uncomfortable outfit she was still forced to wear.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the couple, joined shortly after by Harper. "Ooh…I really wish I'd waited until you two put some clothes on."

"Yeah, this is kind of gross," Carly agreed. The four separated and each took a seat. Sam and Carly kissed one another, apologized, and restored one another to their natural appearance and attire.

"So, how'd you guys find out you were wizards?" Harper asked as she reformed the coffee mug Alex had dropped.

"Well, we were in class one day," Sam began her story. "I was about to fall asleep, but then I noticed Carly sitting there. I'd had a crush on her for a long time, but never said anything. So, I started daydreaming about her, and right before I blacked out, I remember thinking, 'she looks really skinny'. Then, I heard a loud shriek and woke up."

"So, guess who got to be the chubby girl that day," Carly continued the story. "Turns out Sam's magic was so strong she didn't even need to know any spells. She just had to want something and it could happen. Unfortunately, falling asleep messed up her train of thought, so her thinking I was too thin caused me to gain about twenty pounds right in the middle of the classroom. I'm just glad my clothes grew with me."

"How'd you explain that to the class?" Harper asked with concern in her voice.

"I said I got stung by a bee and had an allergic reaction," the brunette young woman answered. "Nobody paid attention to my clothes. I ran out after that, Sam followed me, we talked, she calmed me down, and then we went into the bathroom to try to figure things out."

"We wound up cuddling," Sam added, her voice tender and gentle. "I love Carly the way she is, but it was a lot of fun hugging her when she was that big. It was like cuddling a big teddy bear, or a marshmallow with huge boobs."

"I have to admit, it was kind of nice," Carly confessed. "Being so soft and warm, and getting hugged by Sam made it even better." Alex and Harper smiled at the two. "Pretty soon, she told me she wished I could go back to normal, and I did. It didn't take a wise, old wizard to figure out she had powers. Then, about a week later, Sam hurt her leg and got a huge bruise. I kissed it, and it healed right then and there."

"After that, we realized how much we had in common," the blond continued. "Like, even more than before. So, I said, 'maybe this was fate.' And Carly said, 'yeah, maybe.' Then, the next thing we knew, we were kissing on the Shay family's couch. I think we gave Spencer a heart attack."

"That's so sweet," Harper exclaimed. "I mean, the part about Carly getting fat sounded really awkward, but the story overall sounds really sweet."

"Totally," Alex agreed. "Well, hey, welcome to the club. Now, let's eat some candy." The group let out a cheer and began digging into the surplus of sweets the Russo family had bought for the cancelled holiday.

"And we all lived happily ever after," Alex's narration came to a close. "The End."

Freddie and Beck made every attempt to hide how severely they were blushing, Cat giggled uncontrollably, Carly and Sam blushed slightly and laughed at themselves, Jade let out a disgusted sigh, and Tori listened intently.

"I think this is gonna be a weird Halloween," Freddie declared as the rain continued to pour outside.


End file.
